My Crazy Little Nightmare
by Palmetto66
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story so I would appreciate it if you took a look. Will L./OC 'He was her angel. He saved her. Now he lay in her arms slipping away as there wasn't anything she could do to save him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He promised he would never leave. But now he was slipping away in her arms and oddly enough she could feel herself slipping away too.'


Hey guys this is my first story so please be nice. It's a Will L. / OC fanfic.

* * *

It had all happened so fast. The robbery. The shots. The negotiations. The explosion. In the 5 hours that had past it had all only seemed to take a few seconds. Now of course, time had come to a complete stop. Nothing moved. I could feel the blood run down my unprotected arms and neck, a rather large chunk stuck in my calf. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was keeping him alive. "Dammit Will don't leave me!" I had been giving the love of my life CPR for the last 10 minutes. A few times he would splutter and cough and I would think it was going to be okay but he kept stopping. Every time he stopped I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get him breathing again. Medics hadn't been cleared to come through yet for fear that there was another bomb waiting to take out the wave of first responders. I couldn't carry him I had already tried. I was too weak. I always had been. I tried to carry him only to fall and split the side of my head open on the sidewalk. He started coughing again, moaning out in pain. "Will wake up! You can't leave me! It's not supposed to happen like this! You promised it wouldn't happen like this." He looked up at me with those stormy gray eyes and gave me a weak smile. "I love ya Geneva." "No Will! You promised you'd always be here for me. Please don't leave me alone. Please."

18 years earlier

She hated it. She hated the house. It was old and there were spider webs in the corners and she hated spiders. She missed all her friends she had made in Kentucky and she hated how all the houses were clustered together. She especially hated the fact that Louisiana was so hot. Her daddy had given her a princess room that all of her friends would be jealous of but she would give it all back to be back in Kentucky. And to have her mom back. Geneva clutched the ratty old puppy dog closer to her as she remembered her mom. Daddy hadn't told her why they had to leave Kentucky. She just came home and found all of her things packed up in a moving truck. All of her mothers things had been left behind and all daddy had said was that we were never going to see her again. Even though she was only 4 she understood what he meant by that. She was dead. Geneva kept quiet over the years. Speaking only when spoken to. Cleaning the house before her father got home and making sure dinner was warm when he came home. Sometimes she was even lucky enough to get some food when her father passed out drunk. She often blamed herself for getting beat. She should've been quicker. She should've worked harder. One day when she hadn't had dinner ready in time her father had finally told her that Geneva was the reason why her mother was dead. He said that Geneva had been a curse. A sin. That her mother and commuted suicide to get away from her disgrace of a daughter. That night 10 year old Geneva locked herself in her room and slit her wrists for the first time. She had seen a girl do it before and when she asked her about it the girl had said that she does it because it helps her forget about her heart hurting. That girl was right. When Geneva cut her wrists her heart didn't seem to hurt as much. Soon it got to a point where she actually looked forward to watching the red blood run down her arm.

When the first day of high school rolled around Geneva thought maybe things could take a turn for the better. New school. New people. Maybe she'd make some friends. Maybe get a boyfriend and even get asked to prom. Her first class she sat in the very back with another boy. They were the only two in the row. "Geneva Fields." She sat straight up and raised her hand. "Here Ma'am." The boy next to her chuckled a little and she sank down, afraid she had done something wrong and was going to be laughed at for it. "Your not from around here are you?" She played with the ends of her blonde hair, her blue eyes darting nervously between her hair and her desk until she looked over at the stormy eyed stranger with the thick southern drawl. "N-no. I was born in Kentucky." He flashed a dazzling smile. "I've always wanted to go there. I'm Will by the way. Will Lamontagne." He held out his hand and I shook it. That made my sleeve ride up just enough to reveal the fresh cuts on my wrists. I hadn't had anything to wrap them with that morning. He knew my secret. I didn't know what to say, my mouth had run as dry as cotton which wasn't helping any. He rolled my sleeve up higher showing all the others. "Holy shit," he whispered as he ran his thumb over a few of the older scars. "why are you doing this to yourself?" I snatched my hand away and rolled my sleeve down. The bell rang saving me from further questioning. I grabbed my things and ran to my next class and once again plopped down in the back. I laid my head on my desk and listened to the shuffling of feet as people walked into the classroom. When the teacher started taking roll I felt a tap on my shoulder. Will was sitting next to me again. He handed me a folded up piece of notebook paper. I opened the paper and it said, 'I still think your beautiful.' I stared at the paper for the longest time. I reread it about fifty times just to make sure I was reading it right before I wrote me reply, 'No I'm not. Now leave me alone.' I tossed him back the paper and it landed back on my desk a few seconds later. 'Mind if I walk you home after school?' I rolled my eyes. 'Why?' The paper made its way back to me. 'Because I want to see you happy. I want to make you smile.' I bit my bottom lip and replied, 'Okay.' It would change my entire life. Will walked me home every single day and as the days went on we talked more and more. I remember one day it was pouring and I had told him he didn't have to walk me home but he insisted and honestly I was glad I wouldn't have to walk home alone. "Hey Eve, watch this." The brick sidewalk had flooded over with water making it slippery. He started running and he tried to slide across the bricks but instead his feet came out for under him and he fell on his butt. I tried to help him up but I couldn't stop laughing. I've never laughed that hard before. I mean I was crying I was laughing so hard. He stood up on his own and just stared at me with this goofy smile on his face. "W-what?" I was hiccuping from laughing so hard now. "Your smiling Evie." "Geneva! Get your a- in here!" My father started yelling curses at me from the front porch of our house and I had forgotten that I had been happy about something. "I gotta go." I ran home and faced the beatings like I always had. Me and Will laughed more and we walked faster after that. He asked about where my bruises had come from but I had just told him I was clumsy. Then the bay before my 17th birthday I came home and found blood spattered everywhere. "D-Dad?" The blood became more abundant as I got closer to the couch. When I peaked over a huge blood stain covered the entire couch. Two long lines of blood started at the couch and ended in the bathroom. I gripped my backpack straps tightly as I inched forward. I could hear my dad grunting with effort and I could her things clinking against the bath tub. I peaked my head around the corner and peered inside the bathroom. He was hunched over the bath tub hacking away at something inside. I scooted closer and what's when I saw it. The bath tub was filled with blood and a woman's cut up body lay inside. "Eve!" My dad had seen me. "Dad." My eyes were darting between him and the small revolver that laid on the floor beside him. He wouldn't. Would he? I slowly started backing away. "Now listen here Geneva-" I turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Gunshots echoed through the empty street. He was actually shooting at me! I ran towards the only person I thought I could trust. Will. But he lived a block away and my dad was still chasing me. "Dammit Geneva get back here!" I was so close. I could see their front porch now. More shots rang out and I fell forward, a horrible searing pain shot through my leg. I looked down at the hole in my leg that was pumping out blood. He had nicked the artery on my inner thigh. "Will! Help me!" I started trying to drag myself away but the pain was awful. My dad was getting closer and I just knew right then he was going to kill me. "Drop the weapon!" Will. I craned my neck to see him holding his dad's service pistol. "Mr. Fields drop the gun!" My dad just laughed and pointed the gun at me. "Will!" I tried scooting away but it was pointless. I was getting dizzy and the blood wouldn't stop coming out. "Mr. Fields I'm not asking you again. Drop. The gun." He pulled back the hammer and I shielded my face and waited. Two shots went off and for a second I was afraid he had hurt Will. When I opened my eyes my dad was laying in the road and Will was right beside me. "Is it really bad?" He took his jacket off and gingerly wrapped it around my leg. "You'll live." "Will, he murdered a woman. She's-she's laying in the bath tub at home. There was blood everywhere Will. It was awful." "Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise." The paramedics arrived and I was taken into surgery to have the bullet removed from my leg and to fix that damage it had caused. When I woke up Will was awake in a chair by my bed. "Morning Cher, I got you something for your birthday." He handed me a stuffed alligator and a box of my favorite chocolates. I stared down at the things he had gotten me without saying anything. "No Geneva, don't do this. Don't shut off on me." "He killed her didn't he?" I looked at him with tears prickling in my eyes. "He killed my mom. Didn't he? She didn't commit suicide. He killed her." "I don't know Eve." The police came in and I had to tell them how he beat me and how he starved me if I didn't behave. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I would've brought you food or done something to protect you." "He told me it was my fault that my mom was dead so I figured I deserved to starve and be hit." "No one deserves that Eve. You can't blame yourself for what happened. You were a kid you couldn't of known." "But I should've!" He sat back in his chair and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "I want to catch these bad guys Will. I want to stop them from hurting people." "Then do it. Go be a profiler. That's what they do. They figure out why these people do what they do and they stop them. You've always wanted to help people. Go save lives." I was released from the hospital a few days later in crutches, off to a court hearing to see what my fate would be since I was still a minor. The judge questioned me and finally made me a legalized adult. After that I sold my house. I paid people to take all of my things out and load them into a moving van. I needed a fresh start. Not here. Not in Kentucky. Somewhere new. I climbed into the front seat of the moving van and decided the best place to go was Virginia. That's where the BAU headquarters is. I didn't look back as I drove. I never said goodbye to anyone. I just left. I didn't want to shove to say goodbye. I guess I didn't want to admit that I was leaving more people. So I just kept on driving.

lease leave a review! Should I continue? Any suggestions? Let me know. Thanks. :*


End file.
